


The Beauty of Imperfection

by KanraKixystix



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Clonecest in July, Cody and Rex are married and are the best uncles, M/M, Post-War, Two Fathers, chocolate shoppe au, oc: Jare, oc: ceryc, oc: dinali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraKixystix/pseuds/KanraKixystix
Summary: Their lives have been filled with war and death from the start. Living after the Clone Wars, providing the best life they can for their kids...it's all new to them, but they try their best. Boil thinks they might be doing an okay job.
Relationships: Boil/Waxer (Star Wars)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	The Beauty of Imperfection

**Author's Note:**

> For the Clonecest in July Prompt Challenge  
> Prompt: Changes

The photos that hang on the wall of the chocolate shoppe he and Waxer bought after the end of the Clone Wars are a constant reminder that he isn’t the same person that he used to be. He’s no longer itching for a fight, unless it’s with an unruly customer who has more to say than they should. His abrasive attitude has significantly diminished in favor of adapting a softer personality. Waxer may still hold the crown for being the most lovable, glowing piece of sunshine in the galaxy, but Boil himself has grown quite a bit as well. 

With a grunt he stands from the stool from behind the register. The shoppe has been closed for hours, and the kids should be washing up for bed soon, but he still lingers here, caught up in the memories of what used to be. There is a photo of Commander Cody and Captain Rex on the day they exchanged their vows, and next to that, a photo of himself and Waxer doing the same. Idly, he touches the gold band on his finger and smiles. It’s one of his favorite memories, and he’s glad that they were able to capture it, even if there aren’t many photos to show for it. 

There are others, some of the boys from the 212th battalion, some of Commander Cody and General Kenobi with serious faces that he’s pretty sure Waxer secretly took as revenge for when the Commander stuck him on ‘fresher duty for three weeks. His favorite one, however, is a photo that they took recently outside of the shoppe. 

It was Numa’s tenth rotation celebration, and all she had wanted for her birthday was to have all of her uncles there to celebrate. Boil remembers shutting the shoppe down early that day so that he and Waxer could decorate the place while she was at school. When she came home, the place had been decked out in 212th gold and teal, because they were her favorite colors at the time. They change weekly, though, so who knows if they’re the same today as they were a few weeks ago. 

Cody wanted to take the photo of all of them, their whole little family that they had managed to make for themselves. Boil had his arm around Waxer as they stood behind the counter, and Jare, Numa, Dinali, and Ceryc are lined up in front of them, sitting on stools and covered in confetti, thanks to Hardcase setting off poppers every two minutes. 

Boil studies it for a long while, letting his thoughts take him. When he was still a cadet on Kamino, he never would have imagined a life like this, so full of happiness or love. He never thought that he would have a family outside of his millions of identical brothers-in-arms, but war changes him. It’s for the better, he thinks, despite the soft edges of a belly he’s developed from testing too many of Waxer’s chocolate concoctions. 

A soft ringing alerts him that the door to the shoppe is open, and he turns away from the lines of photos on the wall to see their eldest adopted child. He’s a mess of blond hair that reminds him of Crys, but his eyes are as blue as the daytime sky, and his smile is even brighter despite his dark past. 

“Heya, Pops,” he greets with a wave, and he diligently locks the door behind him. 

“Hey, kid,” Boil says with a smile. “You done with deliveries?”

“Yeah,” he says, running a hand through his hair. He’s a good kid, if a little misunderstood. Boil can relate. “Were you waiting for me?”

Boil shakes his head. “Just a happy coincidence.” 

His only human son snorts a laugh, and Boil puts his arm around him, hugging him close to his side. Jare lets him. 

“Let’s go see about getting your sisters to be then,” Boil suggests, not really giving Jare the opportunity to say no. He leads them back behind the counter and up the stairs to where their little apartment lies. It isn’t much, three small bedrooms, a bathroom, and a living space, but it’s home. 

When Boil and Jare walk into the girls’ room, they’re only half surprised to find Waxer propped up and asleep in Dinali’s bed, settled between her and Numa with Ceryc curled up in his lap, a book long forgotten on the covers. Boil smiles at the sight. It’s been three years, but Boil supposes that some habits from the war are hard to break. It’s easier to sleep with brothers on either side of you. 

“Should we wake him?” Jare whispers and looks up at Boil. 

“No, not tonight,” Boil replies and pats his shoulder. “You should wash up for bed yourself. I’ll take care of this.” 

A bright grin spreads on his son’s lips and he nods, ducking away from Boil’s side. He gets a few feet away before he stops at the door to his own room. 

“Pops?” He calls out, and Boil peeks his head out of the doorway, raising a brow in question. 

“Love you,” Jare says, before quickly opening his door and disappearing behind it. It makes Boil laugh that he’s still shy about saying it, but he’s glad that he’s made enough progress in their relationship that he’s able to say it at all. 

“Love you, too, kid,” he sighs contentedly to an empty hallway. 

He turns back around to address the situation in front of him, and he settles for simply leaning in and giving Waxer a soft, loving kiss on the top of his head. 

  
“Sleep easy,  _ cyare _ ,” he utters gently, and he ducks back out of the room, closing the door behind him. 


End file.
